Worrisome: Artemis Fowl FanFic
by TheLittleBlueFrog
Summary: Artemis, Butler, Foaly, Holly. and Argon try and work together to try and 'fix' Artemis's Atlantis Complex, but the journey there is long, difficult, but sometimes filled with humor.
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and while I appreciate constructive criticism, please, don't flame. To copy a fav author of mine, Thanksies!

"Oh Artemis... Where have you gone?" Holly asked of the pale, sleeping, now weak boy, not really expecting an answer. She slowly stood up, walked over to his bedside, and brushed a strand of his raven-colored hair out of his eyes. She ached for him to get better, ached. "Arty, we need you! Really you, not some sappy alter personality! I need you!"

She jumped as Butler walked into the room, his enormous figure dominating the small-ish area. "Holly? You all right?" The dejected elf looked up and nodded. "Me? I'm fine. But Arty's not. When will he get better, Butler?!" Artemis's now-gloomy bodyguard shrugged half-heartedly. "Holly. I refuse to believe that you are fine. The shadows under your eyes betray the fact that you are exhausted, and depressed. Get some rest." The poor elf sat down heavily in the nearest chair. "Butler, I can't. What if Artemis wakes up while I'm gone?" She argued. "Holly, it'll be fine. I promise I'll wake you up if he does, okay?" The doleful, dejected LEP Recon officer sighed. "Allright," she grudgingly agreed.

Butler sighed mournfully. "Artemis what have you got into this time?" He stared at the almost vampirically-pale mastermind. "My friend, come back to me, I beg you."

Meanwhile, Artemis was dreaming. Most of his reveries involved glowing red fours, and another boy, another look-alike. _Orion. How can I see you? _Artemis thought_. Well, I don't know for sure, but I think that you're dreaming me, so we may converse, _Orion responded. _Oh, wonderful, _was Artemis's following, sarcastic comment_. Be glad, you're sarcasm is noted and discarded, _said the sappy alter_. How are you a part of me again? You are much to sappy for my tastes. _Orion scowled. _Must I remind you again? I am a collection of all the emotions you regularly suppress. Thats bad for you, you know. _Artemis glared at the other boy_. Since when are you a psychologist? _Artemis cynically inquired. _Since I started listening to the good doctor Argon, _was the 'snappy' retort. Artemis and Orion jumped as the mind office they resided in when neither was active lurched. _Artemis, I believe our shared body is ready to wake. _This comment induced a fierce struggle to jump into (or is that out of?)the mind screen. Eventually, Artemis managed to leap into the void of darkness, and was received a pounding headache as his consciousness returned to his physical body.

Butler almost leaped through the ceiling when he heard a weak groan from his principle. "Artemis?! Is that really you?!" The weak boy moaned once more before replying."Butler? My dear friend... How wonderful to look apon your face once more." Butler shuddered at the thought of Artemis's alter, Orion. "Artemis? Is it you?" Butler inquired hesitantly. "Oh course, Dom." The bodyguard visibly winced at the use of his given name. Suddenly, he jumped. "Oh! I was supposed to get Holly if you awoke! I'll be right back!"

**AUTHOR'S SECOND NOTE :D - **Ok, sorry if you guys think this is short. Like said, this is my first fanfic, aaaaannnnnndddddd I don't know how long each chapter should be. So, review and tell me what you thought! DO IT FOR DA FROG! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello again! I just wanted to thank the reviewers I have currently! These are shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird, MissfitThunder, and ReneeAbigail! Many thanks to them for the constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!

Holly stirred ever so slightly as Butler walked into her room at the clinic. "Holly." he said as he successfully shook her awake. "Wha-aa?" the elf groggily groaned. "Holly! Artemis is awake!" Holly jumped up, ready to rush out the door, for she had slept in her clothes. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Lets go!" As he followed the now animated elf out the doorway into the hall beyond, he thought _Was she not just sleeping? _

Holly, Butler, and Foaly, who they picked up along the way, burst into the little clinic room. "Mud Boy!" Foaly whinnied. "Arty!" Holly beamed. Butler, ever quiet, merely murmured the boy's name. Foaly clip-clopped over to Artemis's bedside. "Hello, centaur." he weakly said. "Is it really you, Artemis? Not some deluded, love struck lunatic?" Holly quickly 'shushed' him. Artemis merely nodded. "Yes, it truly is me, and that 'deluded love-struck lunatic' is a part of me, however far-fetched that may seem. Don't worry, I don't _really_ understand either." Holly faked a gasp. "Artemis? Not understanding something?! This is a first!" The pale, feeble Mud Boy looked up at the slightly sarcastic elf, and muttered something that none of the others _quite _caught.

"Pardon? We're not used to you muttering, Artemis." The sickly pale, teenager paused for a moment, the Atlantis Complex clouding his mind. "H-Holly? Do you think you could move just a little to the right? And maybe re-stack those books in alphabetical order?" The rest of the group sighed. "Arty," Holly murmured, "This is not you talking! Its the Complex! Fight it, Mud Boy, fight it!" Butler sat down, almost creating a small earthquake in the tiny room. "Artemis?" he asked. "I'm sorry." Artemis thought for a moment, then strongly spoke. "Please, don't be, my friend." The clinical room's occupants, (excluding Artemis,) all winced collectively at his stilted, odd-sounding speech. Suddenly, he jerked back, as if recoiling from an unseen foe. "Arty?" she implored. "What's wrong?" The vampire-ish teen looked up, his eyes filled with fear. "Four equals death! Go away!" The terrified Mud Boy dived under the thin, cotton covers, trembling. Foaly quickly made his exit, whilst Butler led a distraught elf out the doorway.

As the group of friends sat in a small cafe, N.1 joined them. "What's wrong?" the imp questioned, noticing their downcast expressions. "Artemis's Complex is getting worse.. He almost had a panic attack," Holly cried. N.1 gasped. "What?!" He _is_ getting worse! What is Argon _doing?!" _ Butler shrugged. "Neither patient nor doctor will speak of the therapy sessions, regretfully." N.1 only nodded sadly, as Artemis mountain of a bodyguard still kind of scared him.

Doctor Argon knocked on the Mud Boy's clinic door, then entered without an response. Though Artemis heard the doctor entering, he feigned sleep, still failing to escape the session's first question. "Artemis. I know you are faking rest. I just so _happen_ to be an expert in sleeping patterns and psychology, you know." Artemis snorted. "An expert? I am confident that I have all your knowledge, tenfold." Argon rolled his eyes, impatient with the sarcastic Mud Boy's behavior, and ready to interrogate his 'star patient'. "So. Are you ready to start this session? I have brought my electroshock equipment. I am eager to see where small shocks take us." Artemis scoffed. "Eager? I'm sure. And what do you mean by _us?_ I am the one being shocked here, after all." Argon said nothing, but merely attached the electropads to Artemis's temples. "Let us get on with this then," Argon implored. He pressed a small button on the machine, sending an electromagnetic shock vibrating through the prone teen's skull...

_Artemis? You're back? _Artemis heard a copy of his own voice, speaking, (or is that thinking?) in his mind. When he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by a carbon-copy of himself, or at least his anatomy. _Orion, _he thought, groaning inside. Was that possible, groaning silently inside oneself, whilst in your own mind? This, Artemis considered before jolting himself back to the current situation. _Yes, my boorish companion?_ Artemis scowled. _ I do not understand why you insist on calling me boorish, my sappy counterpart. _ The alter scowled, just as Artemis had done earlier. _I name you 'boorish' because you continously repress your feelings for the fair maiden._ Artemis glowered at Orion. _Holly is not a fair maiden! _ Orion glared daggers at him. _Do you mean to suggest that you do not care for the sweet lady, the light of our life?! _ Artemis rolled his eyes. _Orion, your deluded fantasies grow ever stronger._ Orion positively glowed. _Is that a bad thing, my friend? _Artemis deliberated over this for a very, very short while. _Yes. Yes it is._ Orion smirked. _Artemis, have you been watching kid shows again? _Artemis scowled yet again. _What do you mean, again? _Both sappy and otherwise were quite startled when the 'office' they shared, however unwillingly, jolted. _We're being shocked again, _Orion complained. _ You think I did not notice? _Artemis quipped. Suddenly, Orion leaped through the dark, blank, mind screen. _YES! I have finally re-entered the really world! I can see the fair maiden again! oh wonderful, glorious day! _Orion woke up to find a small gathering of people, or that is, beings. Foaly, Butler, N.1 and Holly, most importantly to him, Holly. "Sweet maiden! How wondeful to gaze apon your magnifence once more! And Butler, loyal comrade, Foaly, gracious steed, and N.1, gentle mage! How wonderful to see my companions!" All of them groaned inwardly. "Oh, hello Orion." said Holly, mentally resigning herself to his presence. Foaly inwardly clapped his hands like a child, excited at the prospect of getting more blackmail on Artemis. Butler merely said "Hey Orion. Juliet may be arriving soon, she said to tell Artemis sooo..." Orion frowned. "It seems as if everyone is unhappy with my appearance, including my beautiful maiden! This is a tragedy!" Holly moved to reassure him, right as the door to the room burst open.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey peoplez! So very nice to see you again! :D Sorry for the cliffie... Well, not really! :D Hope you enjoy and review this if you see this message: Frogs are really cool! :D P.S Dis chapter was 1,109 words! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey peoplez! (and other beings who learned to read XD) Wowzerz! You made it to the third chapter! Read on, _mon ami._ (Incentive: _mon ami_ is translated at the bottom! XD)

DISCLAIMER: Hey peoplez! I just found out I have to include a disclaimer! SOOO regretfully, :'( I herbey admit that I do not own Artemis Fowl and others. :'(

Holly moved to reassure him, right as the door to the room burst open. "Hey guys!" said a bouncy and probably hyper Juliet, as she entered the cramped room. Butler leaned back as her ornamental, and rather dangerous, jade ponytail ring swung to near his face for the bodyguard's liking. "Juliet! We're glad you're here, finally," said Holly, and then nodded to "Arty's" bed. "Hey Ar-" Orion interrupted. "Orion, at your service!" Juliet beamed as he introduced himself. 'Orion! Finally, I get to meet you!" Orion beamed, almost as brightly as the bouncy girl in front of him. "All of our other companions find me 'tiresome.' I don't understand! Even the beautiful and virtuous maiden!" Holly choked. "Pardon?! Beautiful and virtuous maiden?!" Juliet smiled even more, if that was possible. "Holly? Beautiful and virtuous? Why is that?" Orion, ready to blabber on and on and on about Holly, was more than ready to talk. "Well, to begin, her hair! It is as red and beautiful as the last dying rays of the sun! Oh, she is wonderful in many ways! Her voice! A choir of angels, ready to sing!" Holly blushed furiously. "Me? Sing? When has _that_ happened?!" Orion sighed mournfully. "Only in my imagination, fair princess... but it is rather easy to imagine."

Orion was still talking when Foaly entered the room a whole half-hour later. "She is as beautiful as a unicorn! No, more beautiful! Nothing can compete with my love, the wonderful maiden!" Foaly whipped out a tape recorder. "Foaly, put that away," Butler said firmly. Foaly sighed, very disappointed to miss a chance to gather blackmail for when Artemis was cured. "Is this Orion again?" Holly, Butler, and N.1 all unanimously agreed. "I just love listening to him blab endlessly about Holly... And watching her her blush!" Holly did just that. "Foaly, shush!"

Artemis was mortified. _Orion is ruining my life! This is a disaster! _ He put his face in his hands, and right as he did so, _someone_ tapped him on the shoulder. _"Hey dude, you okay?" _Artemis whipped around, astonished to hear another voice in his mind office that was not his or Orion's. _"Who are you?!" _He shrugged. _"Me? I'm Aridis, if that's what you mean. Somehow, I don't think that's what you meant though." _Artemis almost fainted. The appearance of another alter startled him. _"Dude, why are you just _standing _there? Do you not have a chair or something?" _As he said that, a huge, green, beanbag appeared next to him. He flopped down into it. Quickly, Artemis thought up a chair like his one back in his office. Non-squishy and dark grey. The sickly teen sat down. _"Oooh, grey, how _creative. _Dude, you need something comfy!" _ The other alter replaced Artemis's chair with a beanbag similiar to his own. Artemis plopped down into the squishy, colorful mass. _ "So, what's your dominant personality trait?" _he inquired. _"Dude, I guess I'm like, a normal teen maybe?" _Artemis shuddered at Aridis' flippant use of the word 'dude'. _"Oh my... A 'normal' teen?" _The 'normal teen' grinned. _"I do love watching this fool mess with our life." _ Artemis sighed. _"I suppose you will want to 'mess with my life' as well?" _ Aridis thought for half a second. _"Maybe once or twice.." _

"Hello, Mud Boy. I have been waiting for the others to leave so we could start the therapy session. Shall we begin?" Orion smiled. "Allright, my good doctor! Let us begin this new quest!" Argon scowled. He could see how this fool could get very annoying over time. "So. To begin, how have you been feeling?" Orion sighed. "As I believe you suspect, I am sore all over. And, I have a splitting headache!" The young romantic teen chuckled dryily at his own joke, while Argon mentally groaned. "As for your emotional state?" Orion sighed. "Still pining after the sweet maiden, all of us." Argon stiffened. "Sweet maiden? Who do you mean?" Orion, obviously excited at the prospect of an 'eager' audience, said eagerly "Holly, of course! She is more beautiful than I have ever before described! No words can fully convey her magnificence! Her voice, an entrancing melody, even _without_ the mesmer!" Dr. Argon cut in before he could continue. "Your... in love with Holly?" he asked, startled. Orion merely nodded happily before murmering, "She is extremely bewitching, you know.."

Argon quickly wrote a synopsis of the apparent infatuation of the Mud Boy toward Holly. then returned to a previous topic. "You said 'all of us.' Did you mean yourself and Artemis, or are there more personalties?" Orion shrugged. "Well, I've been listening in on a rather interesting conversation between Artemis and a newly formed personality calling itself Aridis," Although he sad this rather non-chalantly, Argon got super excited. "Another personality?! And you didn't tell me sooner?!" Orion obviously wasn't worried. "Well you started the converstaion on Holly sooo... Logically, I got distracted." Argon smirked. "Yes logically.." he said , to placate the romantic.

"Go on about this 'Aridis' person, if you will." Orion thought deeply for a few moments. "Well, from what I can gather, he's just a 'normal teen.' No guilt, no Complex, but everything else. He has Artemis's smarts, anatomy, and feelings, just as I do!" Argon hastily scribbled something unintelligible on his clipboard. "Mhm, okay. Have you any idea of how many personalities might eventually emerge?" The current host of Artemis's body deliberated on this for a while. "I think 4 including Artemis, maybe 5. It's hard to tell." Argon noted this. "Could you tell me more about these personalities?" Orion tried to summon up more info on the other alter's personalties, but the effect was fruitless and apparently tired Orion a great deal. "My good doctor, I'm afraid I have exerted myself all I can today. I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey friendz! I took a peek at my views and I had erm, lemme check again, 241 views and 124 visitors! I especially thank my constant reviewers, **ReneeAbigail**, **the Skybound Dreamer, **aaannnnddddd **shaadiaThePrincessOfWeird!** Chanks peoplez! Remember dis author needs reviews to fuel her creativeness, if thats a word. :) SOOO, R&R for me please! :D

Aridis awoke in the cold, stark-ish world of reality. "Whoa! Am I, like, in the real world?! Dude, this is cool! Wow!" Butler, who so happened to be on 'Artemis watch,' along with Holly, who was snoozing, found it rather odd to hear slang such as 'Whoa, Dude, and cool' coming out of his employer's body, for he was used to Artemis's cold formality. Quickly, he shook the sleeping elf leaning beside him awake.

"Erm, I suppose this isn't Artemis?" Aridis, still not used to the real world, wiggled his fingers. "Oh, sorry dude, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Aridis! How ya doing? And I suppose the beauty waking up beside you is Holly Short? Wow, Orion wasn't kidding. She _is _beautiful! Gahhh!" Butler paused, slightly bemused by the torrent of questions rushing out of Aridis's mouth. "Answers in order, I'm fine, and yes, that is Holly. You said your name was Aridis?" The teen agreed, but then sat up as Holly awoke. "Butler, why did you wa-Oh hello! And you are?" Aridis stared open mouthed at the LEP Recon Captain. "Uh, erm, I'm Aridis! Very nice to meet you!" Holly mentally wondered what his dominant personality trait was. "Oh, if you guys were wondering, I guess I'm like, a normal teen, ya know, just cool." Holly frowned. _Oh no, this is trouble. A normal teen? Oh my.._

Artemis physically (or is that mentally?) shuddered. _That fool is going to ruin my life! Oh my... _ Orion smiled. _You mean, sorta like how _I _ruined your, I mean our, life? Kinda like that?" _Artemis scowled darkly. _Regretfully, just like that._ Orion fell down into the previously imagined beanbag, which he found rather comfortable. _How could you, albiet a very different versio of you, imagine and create something so comfy? _ The original Mud Boy daintily sat down into a re-imagined grey, non-squishy chair. Orion frowned. _My loyal alter, why did you re-imagine such uncomfortable upholstery? Why not enjoy the fun squishy-ness of a comfy beanbag, conducted from our shared subconcious by Aridis? _ Artemis groaned. _Technically, _I _brought the uncommon furniture here, seeing as all of you, are _me. Orion frowned pensively. _Hmmmm, I guess your right, my intelligent compadre. _

Holly internally groaned as Aridis stared once again at her. "Aridis, you're jaw is hanging down." Aridis snapped hi mouth shut, slightly embarressed that he had been caught staring so obviously at Holly for such a long time. _Oh my gosh, how long was I staring at her? _ His thoughts were interrupted by a irritated Holly's comment. "Mud Boy, I already told you to stop staring at me! So quit it, I am armed, and ready to fire, albiet on a low setting."

**AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN:** Ok peoplez, I know this chapter was super short, and I'm sorry. Next chapters will be longer, kk? Allright?! So, R&R! Ready, set, go!

-TheLittleBlueFrog


End file.
